


Of memories and reunions

by Nava_ShumDario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, They deserved better, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nava_ShumDario/pseuds/Nava_ShumDario
Summary: All it took was a brown cloak and a lightsaber.-After 19 years Cody's chip stops working. After all that he has done, there's only one thing he could do, what he was always meant to do: to fight for what's really worth fighting for. Freedom.-At last, he gets to join his brothers again.-The Force does not separate but unifies what is meant to be together.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Of memories and reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I did it again ;D  
> here's a rather short one-shot, and yeah, admittedly not my best work.  
> But I just love CodyWan so very much, and I will do everything in my power to keep this alive! :D  
> As always, have fun!

A few months after order 66, CC-2224 has proven to be of enough value that his commanding officers decided to have his accelerated growing stopped.

-

Throughout the years, he has strange dreams about a long dead traitor, and flashbacks that are feeling like his, but from a life he can't remember.

-

He is a good solider. A good soldiers that follows orders without questioning any.

He spends his years hunting rebels, training cadets and serving the empire.

For 19 long years, it is like his consciousness is ripped from him and replaced with a single basic command: A good solider follows orders.

-

All this stops when he is sent to one of the main hangars of the death star to access the damage done by the rebels.

-

Just a few mere meters before the door to the actual hangar, there's a pile of brown fabric and a lightsaber. It is the sight of this old weapon that breaks something inside Cody.

Suddenly, there are a thousand images, memories and feelings. And Cody knows what he has done to his general, what all the clones had done-

He remembers Five's last fight, and the warning he tried to give.

Something they all choosed to ignore deliberately.

Oh force above, what had they done? To their Jedi? Ten thousand lives, massacred within hours, by the people who they trusted blindly.

Hooking that lightsaber in his belt and gripping that cloak tightly for one last time, he knew what he had to do.

-

Good thing no one questions him as he sneaked from hangar to hanger, messing with as much TIE fighters he could get his fingers on.

He had an idea what the rebels were up to, and how he could help them, at least a little bit.

This, he thought as he hacked into the controls of the turbolasers, is the very least thing he can do for the galaxy after all the horrible things he had done.

-

At last he will be fulfilling the purpose he was made for. He will die for whats worth fighting for. Freedom. After all, Cody things it's not that bad anymore. To be finally able to join his brothers in eternity.

-

When his work is done, and the sirens start to blare, he sits down in an empty corridor, just holding the lightsaber and robe again, the faint but familiar smell reawakening memories of happier times, of shared smiles and fond touches.

-

The warm presence in his mind that let's his heart feel a warmth it had nearly forgotten whispers to him. _Leave, my old friend._

-

No, never again, Cody thinks. He hears a sigh and a long loved chuckle. The presence spreads over him like an embrace, and then there's only light.

-

It is true, there is no death, only the force.

-

Fondly, young Luke looks up from his celebrations, as he could feel the wave of forgiveness and love in the Force. His grief for his friend Ben falls away as he began to understand that the Force does not separates, but unifies what is meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and constructive critisism are always welcome!  
> As of now, I have a few One-shots and a longer story planned, so stay tuned!  
> If you have ideas for prompts, or crack-fics or some sirious stuff, let me know!  
> Love ya!  
> -Nava


End file.
